1. Field of the Invention
There are two basic products embodiments of this invention. The first is a corner protector and the other is “Bulkhead.” These items have unique design and use.
The individual designs included here were developed by, Applications Engineer Contractor for McClarin Plastics and myself giving commercial requirements. McClarin Plastics has given us permission to apply for patents on these products.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when loads are secured in transit, particularly with load securement straps such as that taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,422,794 (“Cargo Snugger Strap And Hook Mechanism”) and 6,494,651 (“Railcar Anchor And Load Snugger Arrangement”) which are both incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, there is a concentration of mechanical loads on the locations where the straps contact the cargo. Spreading the mechanical load with a reinforcement or stronger material, whether wood, corrugated cardboard, plastic angles or sheets or the like, has been long used. “Angles” made of wood, cardboard, steel, fiberboard, aluminum, fiberglass, plastic, rubber, etc are often to use to protect loads from damage done by chains, wires, rope, steel, banding, web straps, or other restraint method to prevent load shifting in transit. Similarly, a variety of ways to temporarily support an untensioned securement strap have been used, including a variety of hooks, eyes and cords.
Current corner protectors of aluminum and fiberglass while lightweight have smooth surfaces. When used in a vertical position with a web strap, upon release of strap tension the corner protector could drop to the floor of the car. Small ribs do not solve the problem because these prior art corner protectors could still slip. Extra costly labor was required to load and unload web strap equipment with these prior art corner protectors.
In the plastic molding field, McClarin Plastics, Inc. of Hanover, Pa. is believed to be assignee of on the vacuum forming plastic to form pick-up truck beds with deep corrugations to hold 2″×4″ wood blocking.
Deep corrugated plastic shapes in the configuration taught in this invention enable both cargo protection and ease of use of snugger arrangements.